In IP-based operator networks, end hosts such as wireless user equipment (UE) or wired customer premises equipment (CPE) are typically assigned and granted private Internet protocol (IP) addresses. While the assignment of private IP addresses does solve complications associated with the allocation and use of the limited network addresses designated to existing operator networks and Internet service providers (ISPs), it does introduce several other problematic networking issues. For example, with the increasing need for customer flow manipulation and monetization, network operators require an effective way to associate a network service data flow with a subscriber user and/or application. While there are some solutions in the telecommunication vendor ecosystem that are able to provide network address translation functionality, it can be problematic to procure this information within the policy ecosystem.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods, systems, and computer readable media for applying a subscriber based policy to a network service data flow.